


Still there

by NotThatIWillEverWriteIt



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Chapter 259, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatIWillEverWriteIt/pseuds/NotThatIWillEverWriteIt
Summary: My take on what happened after the last panel of chapter 259.





	Still there

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've been inspired to write Tianshan but I knew I had to write something after chapter 259. It was such a big turning point in their relationship. The pic edit is mine. 
> 
> Related chapters: [228](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/19_days/bt/m_v-.3-chapter-228/pg-1/) [259](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/19_days/bt/d_chapter-259/pg-1/)
> 
> Read and review <(_ _)>

Mo Guan Shan slowly lost the track of time but his feet had begun to ache and lower back stiffen up from the crouching. He remembered the soup pots left on the stove he hadn’t thought to turn off in the middle of it all. At this rate, the meat would definitely be tough and rice mushy. Of course, the other two idiots weren’t there when you actually needed them.

It was awkward and he felt stupid clumsily holding He Tian’s fists. The dampness around He Tian’s eyes hadn’t gone unnoticed, and Mo Guan Shan shifted uncomfortably and averted his gaze. He wasn’t sure which made him more uneasy, the crying or the fact that it was He Tian crying. Those two things just didn’t go together. Desperate for any distraction he reached for the shirt He Tian had shed on the floor.

“Come on, let’s clean you up,” he muttered and carefully wiped the clammy face with the shirt.

While still holding onto He Tian’s other hand he kept brushing his body ever downward. Neck, collarbones, shoulders, chest, arms. Methodical, gentle wipes with the soft shirt seemed to work as if Mo Guan Shan was petting a while animal. The furrow between He Tian’s brows became shallower and his breathing evened out. The chills after sweating set in and his pale torso rose in goosebumps. With a sigh, Mo Guan Shan tossed the shirt and pulled the blanket over He Tian’s shoulders before slumping down again.

“What the hell am I supposed to do with you?” he asked from the sleeping lump and leaned his chin against his forearms to stop his hands from shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Behind the keyboard: [Tumblr](https://notthatiwilleverwriteit.tumblr.com/) | [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/venni.talvi.31) | Instagram: @notthatiwilleverwriteit


End file.
